


Mission: Dangerous

by LoveStiles



Series: The Wolf and the Fox [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guns, In Love, Killing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Snipers, Strong Derek Hale, Strong Stiles Stilinski, Undercover Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles and Derek are a happily married couple. Their lives are very full and very normal. In many ways, they are just average people. Except for one little detail. They are members of a secret undercover organization.





	

Chapter 1.

Stiles and Derek are very happy. They have been in love for ten years and married for eight years. They live a quiet life in Beacon Hills, California. They have many friends. They have a beautiful home. They occasionally travel together as a team on business. Stiles is twenty eight and Derek is thirty five.

Stiles and Derek had a busy week, what with their work for the Friends of the Earth and volunteering at the local soup kitchen. Stiles was also working on his next novel and Derek was designing a house for a client.  
On Friday night, Stiles was in the kitchen, putting a roast in the oven. Derek came up behind him and put his arms around him, kissing him on the back of his neck.  
“Hello, beautiful”, Derek said. Stiles turned around and kissed Derek on the lips.  
“Hello, handsome”, Stiles replied.  
“Do you have a minute?”, Derek said. “We just got an email. There is a message attached”.  
“Sure”, Stiles replied. “The roast will take a while to cook”.  
They walked together hand and hand to the study. They stopped every few seconds to kiss each other. They got to the study and sat down in front of Derek’s computer.  
“We have a mission”, Derek said.  
“Let’s look at it”, Stiles replied.

Derek turned on the computer and they watched the message labeled:  
Top Secret Channel.  
From: The U.M.F. (Undercover Missions Force).  
To: The Wolf and The Fox.  
“Good evening, Mr. Hale. Good evening , Mr. Stilinski”, the voice from the speakers said. “This is a photo of the head of the South American drug cartel, Aron Gortez. He is living in the penthouse suite at the Hotel Cosmopolitan in San Bernardo City. This is a photo of his right hand man, Igual Panimo, who is also living in the suite. The local authorities cannot arrest them because they arrange to have the authorities killed before they can act. His drug organization makes life unbearable and kills thousands of people every year in both South America and North America. The government of San Bernardo has asked us to help eliminate them. It will not be easy, as they are guarded day and night.  
Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to eliminate Gortez and Panimo. As always, if you are caught or killed, the CEO will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Download this message. It will delete itself in five minutes. Good luck, gentlemen”.  
This mission is categorized as MISSION: DANGEROUS.

“Shall we accept the mission?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
“I agree”, Derek said.  
He opened the top secret channel and began to send an email.  
“I’ll let them know that we agree to accept the mission, what weapons we will need, and the arrangements that they need to make”, Derek said.  
“I’ll phone Scott and ask him to take care of the dogs and cats and water the house plants while we‘re gone”, Stiles replied.

Chapter 2

On Monday, Stiles and Derek flew to San Bernardo on a U.S. military plane. They were carrying diplomatic passports with fictitious names. An official car met them at the airport and drove them to the U.S. Embassy.

The next day, they were driven in a nondescript van by a nondescript driver to the rear alley side of an abandoned building in downtown San Bernardo City. They got out of the van, each carrying a large briefcase. They put on thin leather gloves so as not to leave fingerprints. They unlocked the back door of the abandoned building and locked it back behind them. They climbed the stairs to the sixth story roof of the building, unlocking the roof door and locking it back behind them. They went to the parapet that looked out over the street. Across from them was the six story Hotel Cosmopolitan. They could see directly into the rooms of the penthouse suite. They opened their briefcases and assembled their rifles. They were each carrying a sniper rifle, a 9mm pistol in a shoulder holster, and another 9mm pistol in a back holster.  
“How long do you think we’ll have to wait?” Derek asked.  
“I don’t know”, Stiles replied. “I hope not too long”.  
Three hours passed. As they watched the hotel and waited, they talked about everyday things that were happening in Beacon Hills.  
“I believe that we really need some new leadership on the school board”, Derek said. “The board members that we have are getting stale”.  
“I know”, Stiles replied. “Would you be willing to run? If you have the time, I mean. You would be really good on the board”.  
“Thank you, my love “, Derek said. “I’ll think about it”.  
“You’re welcome, dearest”, Stiles replied. “You have my support if you decide to run”.  
They kissed.  
The time stretched on and they waited.  
Suddenly, both of them tensed and looked across the street to the hotel.  
Gortez and Panimo had returned and entered their adjoining rooms.  
They aimed their rifles at the windows of the suite. Gortez and Panimo came into their gun sites at the same time.  
They both fired at the same instant.  
“Got them”, Stiles said.  
“Yeah”, Derek replied.  
They quickly disassembled their rifles and put them back into the large briefcases. They unlocked the roof door and ran down the stairs to the back alley. They unlocked the back door, got into the waiting van, and it drove off. A few blocks away from the Hotel Cosmopolitan they heard the police sirens in the distance. The van drove them back to the embassy. The next day they flew back to the U.S.

Chapter 3

It was nice to be back in their cozy house in Beacon Hills.  
Stiles and Derek had just made love and were holding each other close and kissing.  
“Der”, Stiles said, “I’ve thought about it. What we talked about this morning”.  
“So”, Derek replied. “what do you think?”  
“I think that I’d like to. Adopt, I mean”, Stiles said. “I’d like to have two boys and three girls”.  
“Only five?”, Derek asked with a grin.  
“At least five”, Stiles answered with a grin.  
“Then let’s do it, Sti!”, Derek said.  
“We’ll call the adoption agency tomorrow”, Stiles replied. “But before we do that, we have to email the U.M.F. and…..”  
“And resign”, Derek said.  
“And resign”, Stiles replied.

“We can’t raise children with the constant threat of either or both of us being killed”, Stiles said. “So we have to resign from the U.M.F.”  
“I agree”, Derek replied. “Let’s go down to the study, contact the agency, and resign right now!”  
“Lead the way”, Stiles said. After they had both resigned, they went back upstairs and climbed into bed.  
They kissed again.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
